


The Kenways

by A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Animal spirits, Apple of Eden (Assassin's Creed), Canon Divergence - The Tyranny of King Washington, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles is an Assassin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haytham Kenway is an Assassin, Haytham stayed with Kaniehti:io, Kaniehtí:io | Ziio is an Assassin, Near Death Experiences, Slow Burn, Spirit World, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name/pseuds/A_Fandom_By_Any_Other_Name
Summary: Haytham meets Ziio while working under the brotherhood. A year later Connor is born of the two Assassins. Though his parents work for the Brotherhood, he wasn't raised up to be an assassin but rather to be a clan leader. That is until Washington finds the apple of Eden. The power of the apple takes him over and Connor soon finds himself being trained by his father. Haytham, Ziio and Connor must fight to free the colonies of the King. Will they fall or will they rise?
Relationships: Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Hello and Goodbye

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_May 4th, 1754_

Haytham came to the colonies to sort a few things out, make sure no Templar influence was going on. A threat that the Brotherhood had long dreaded a place that was taken over by the Order.

Whenever he finally arrived in the colonies after a long few months, he was immediately greeted by Charles Lee. A fellow assassin that he'd heard about. Achilles wasn't able to make it, he had business he was tending to down in the Bayous of New Orleans. 

Charles smiled widely at Haytham, "Welcome to Boston, Sir! I've already set for your bags to be brought to the Green Dragon Tavern. We will commence a meeting whenever Mr Davenport comes back. I just hope it is soon. We are having a bit of trouble down in the Bayou, you see. Templars seem to be gaining the upper hand down South." He explained, Haytham nodded. 

"Thank you for elaborating Charles. But I'm aware of Mr Davenports whereabouts. Let us continue on." He bowed to Charles before he followed him into town. Their horses trotted toward the Green Dragon Tavern, and after Haytham and Charles hopped of, Charles turned to Haytham. "There is a store just around the corner, if you would like to buy some weapons, or materials that is the place to go." He said to Haytham then handed him one thousand pounds. Haytham took this bag of coin and walked away. He would take Charles up on his recommendation. 

Charles then took their bags inside the tavern and to their rooms. They had complete privacy inside the Tavern, the employees and guests knew better than to mess with such important men. 

Now all the two Assassins had to do is wait for Achilles.

_3 Weeks Later_

Haytham and Charles had drinks in their hands, and plans on the table whenever Achilles arrived. The other Assassin sat at the table and looked at Charles and Haytham.

"I'm finally here. I apologize for my absence." He told the others, Haytham nodded. "It's quite alright, are the Templars taken care of?" He asked, Achilles nodded. "They are indeed, Aveline has made sure of that." 

Haytham nodded his head understandingly. He then got up. "Now Mr Davenport, shall we get started?" 

Achilles chuckled, "of course." 

Haytham then went on. "What are your plans to stop Edward Braddock? He risks our relationship with the Natives, and our French allies. He needs to be stopped.. Though I cannot see an obvious way to kill him without getting bounties on our heads." He told the Caribbean Assassin. 

"Well first, we need Charles to go back to his post since Braddock just arrived in Boston three days ago. He'll be surely wondering where Lee is." Achilles replied, this was reasonable enough to both Haytham and Charles. "Of course, and what would you have me do there?" Charles asked, the other assassin replied, "You need to act naturally. Just do what you're told to do. You are his 'soldier' after all."

Charles simply nodded, "then I'll be off. If there is anything further required from me, please write."

Haytham watched as Charles left, it was now time to plan more with Achilles while Charles was gone. 

Of course that would be sort of hard since Charles was quite smarter than the others at strategic planning, that was for sure. This was going to be hard but it was for the Brotherhood which served as motivations for Achilles and Haytham. 

They got to work, using their resources to the best of their abilities. Haytham used his key he got from a close contact, he also used his journal. Achilles used some things he got from Aveline, including the circular disk she had retrieved from Mexico. This may have been useful for the two assassins to get into the first civilization site. That would also prove difficult since the Natives were neutral, the Natives rarely trusted anyone and even rarer did they become allies with anyone. 

This mission was, possibly, going to be their hardest yet. 

_Kanien'kehá:ka Nation Territory_

_May 31st, 1754_

Kaniehtí:io had snares put around the rich hunting grounds near her village. It was her time to hunt for game for her village, celebration was happening because of a great harvest and many of the women were beginning to become with child. It was a great time of fertility, this was definitely cause for celebration. 

While she was out trying to collect bounty she noticed some men wondering about. Her eyes narrowed as she watched, it would seem they were looking for someone. Kaniehtí:io then heard their names being exchanged. "Haytham and Achilles." She whispered very quietly. The symbols on their uniforms suggested that they worked for some organization, or maybe some bigger company. Either way they were not welcome. She would wait for a while in case they would leave soon, or maybe she could even get information on what they were doing there. Though her waiting did little good since the men really didn't speak much after they sat in the greenery. So Kaniehtí:io hopped from tree to tree to return to the village. The native woman wouldn't risk getting caught and chased. Though she could handle it if she needed, she was an Assassin after all... Come to think of it, they were to. 

Were they waiting for her? Or were they here for some other reason?

Kaniehtí:io would find out later, but it seemed not to take too long before the men walked off. Finally she went to collect her bounty and ran off to give it to the clan mother. 

The clan mother smiled at her daughter as she took the many deer, rabbits and foxes from her. " _Thank you, Kaniehtí:io. You are a resourceful woman_." She praised, Kaniehtí:io smiled softly at her mother. " _It is for a special occasion mother. I'm more than happy to do it._ " Kaniehtí:io then went to the central part of the village where a big fire was lit, it was time to cook. The fire was also surrounded by the people of the village who were singing and dancing around the warmth. Indeed it was a big celebration, and Kaniehtí:io very much enjoyed it. 

As the food was served after around Midnight Kaniehtí:io sat around the fire. She was talking with some of the tribe's warriors about the two men she had spotted earlier. Two of the warriors admitted that they had seen the men, but whenever the men were confronted they simply said they were looking for someone. This was odd but it didn't strike Kaniehtí:io as a threat. The men were more than likely meeting with a Native ally as usually was the case with any colonist. 

Though the second warrior said something that made Kaniehtí:io suspicious. 

" _One of them said she is a native woman, around 22 with a turtle clan necklace. He said that she was an assassin, a fellow brother of the brotherhood._ " 

Kaniehtí:io simply nodded, " _I see._ " Everyone knew that Kaniehtí:io fit that description perfectly. After all, she was raised by her mother in the way of the Assassins. 

" _Did they say anything else_?" Asked Kaniehtí:io, the warrior shook his head. She then nodded, that's why they waited an hour for.. They were waiting for her to come back from hunting for the tribe. She would find them later, she had a week's worth of celebration to get through before she would consider leaving her village. Her people were more important than any cause that was in the world. The other Assassins could wait. 

And that's exactly what they did, for around two weeks. Only then did Kaniehtí:io decide she wanted to meet with them. 

She found them in the Green Dragon Tavern when they were least expecting her. It was the crack of dawn so Haytham and Achilles were sleeping. Kaniehtí:io then poked the Haytham man in the face. He soon jolted awake before looking up at the Native woman. "Gods woman, you could have gotten yourself killed... But I suppose you're the one we're looking for so you're off the hook." Haytham said, this made the female Assassin laugh. 

"You couldn't kill me." She remarked, Haytham rolled his eyes. 

"Sure." He replied then sat up, "Shall I wake Achilles?" He asked he took a moment to wake himself. 

Kaniehtí:io shook her head, "No, you and I can talk." She told him then led him outside. Once they were there, she allowed him to tell her what it is the two men needed her for. Haytham looked at Kaniehtí:io, then went on to explain. "We simply needed your assistance in finding the first civilization site. Do you happen to know where it could be?" He asked her, she still seemed as though she didn't trust him. 

Of course it was reasonable, he was a white man. White men in particular were not anything short of cruel toward anyone who wasn't white. For the moment their cruelties went toward the Natives, they got the worst end of the white Colonists' anger. That didn't seem to stop Kaniehtí:io in her determination though, she continued fighting for her people and sometimes for the brotherhood. 

"I understand that you and I are aligned in interest, such as to kill Braddock. What if I killed Edward Braddock, would that gain your trust?" He asked her. Kaniehtí:io nodded her head, "If that's what you think you can do. It would certainly help." She informed him of what she knew already. It would seem that the two had a plan, or really what would be the beginning of a plan. All the while Achilles was still sleeping soundly in his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are used whenever dates are presented, and whenever the Natives are speaking their language.


	2. A Little Less Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaniehtí:io is tired of Haytham, but there is something about the white man that keeps her around. What could that be?

_Lexington,_ _Massachusetts_

_June 1st, 1754_

Kaniehtí:io and Haytham had returned inside once the sun had finally risen above the horizon. Achilles was up, his surprise was prominent on his face as he spotted the Native Lady they'd been looking for was there before them. The other Assassin had thought it would be quite harder to find her, mainly because of the stories they were told about her. They heard that Kaniehtí:io was a fierce warrior. She had killed many Templars easily before, not only was she strong, but she was merciless as well. Quite good qualities for an Assassin, and especially for a woman. 

Achilles soon spoke, "Good morning you two. I wasn't expecting you to have shown yourself, but alas you're here." 

Kaniehtí:io had the smallest bit of a smile at that sentence. "I show up as I choose to. When I heard that you both were part of the Brotherhood I supposed visiting wouldn't hurt." She replied, her brown eyes lit up with amusement. 

Both men were pretty funny. They were jokes really. Or at least their surprise was. Obviously they weren't used to an independent woman, as Kaniehtí:io was. 

Kaniehtí:io soon got up. "Care to come help us with the plan?" She asked Achilles, Achilles simply nodded. "Of course, what did you both do while I was asleep?" He asked her. 

Haytham chuckled, "I believe we were simply finding out a way to kill Edward Braddock. The Bulldog." He told Achilles, "He sort of had an uprising while you were in the Bayou." 

"He also went on to start trying to kill the Natives if they did not cooperate with him. Especially when it came to siding with the French, some of the villages were even burned down." Haytham explained. Achilles's face filled with horror. That was unbelievably awful. To think of how terrifying it must have been, to see a village someone lived in their whole life being burned in front of them. Not to mention the fact that many Natives were burned alive in the fire.

Kaniehtí:io simply nodded. She decided not to speak on the manner since she had not yet experienced such events. 

It would be a long road until they were able to have a well enough developed to even think about facing Braddock, but Haytham, Achilles and Kaniehtí:io had faith. Something that didn't come too often from anyone nowadays. 

_The Green Dragon Tavern, Massachusetts_

_June 30th, 1754_

As thought previously, making plans to stop Braddock was grueling. It would seem even the Native woman was tired. Though the time they put into their strategies worked out. Soon was the perfect time to begin ruining Braddock's main officers. Such as Silas Thatcher. He was their next priority, they had to kill him. Silas was enslaving Natives and Africans. Outrage had spread throughout Boston, the Frontier and almost all of Massachusetts. Of course, the outrage was mostly from the minorities affected. Most of the White Colonists didn't care.

To Kaniehtí:io's surprise, the other two men seemed to care a lot about this. She couldn't tell if they pretended to care to get her fully secured as their specific ally, or if they genuinely cared. Either way she found that she really, sometimes, enjoy their company. Yes, Haytham in particular, was annoying and Achilles had a bit of a pride problem, but they were rather fantastic men. Her fondness of them grew day by day, it only improved as she began to observe their way of thinking, as well as learn their true skills and abilities. 

Soon Kaniehtí:io shook herself from her thoughts, her focus soon returned to their map of Braddock's camp. There were a few officers which was a big problem. The officers were more aware of the guards and foot soldiers. Their suspicions were always up, they would question anyone who didn't look familiar. It was quite obvious that Kaniehtí:io would have to act as a captive being sold to Silas, though Haytham would have to think of how he and Achilles would enter the fortress. 

Achilles was thinking as well, his disguise was obviously going to have to be a slave. He was dark skinned and was counted as a lower form of life. Haytham would have to steal a uniform from a guard that was off duty or far away from the fortress. The foot soldiers would let Haytham through no problem, the only thing that was of concern were the officers. If Haytham were to avoid them, Silas would easily be killed and the slaves freed. 

Haytham would have to scout out a redcoat by himself. No one needed to be with him, that would risk Haytham being exposed a lot easier than usual. 

"I'm going out, stay here as to not draw suspicion. I will return once I've scouted out a redcoat and retrieved his uniform." Haytham informed his allies who seemed to silently accept this. 

Haytham walked out without another word as Achilles and Kaniehtí:io watched him. He seemed to be the natural leader despite everything, that wasn't exactly a bad thing. Someone who was willing to take control at the right times was definitely leader material.

Meanwhile, Haytham had already taken to climbing atop of buildings. He could synchronize and map out the city within a minute at most. If he couldn't do this, he could at least acquire a scout's uniform. They were surely to be on a roof somewhere nearby. Of course they were, they were the Redcoats eyes and ears. This would be quite easily if he could take a single one out. He wouldn't want to engage in open conflict and risk the knife wielding redcoats, they were a danger. 

So Haytham slowly snuck to a readily armed scout, then unsheathed his hidden blade. He easily stabbed his blade into the scout's neck, effectively killing him. Seeing as there was no other redcoats around, he stole the uniform from the dead body. He wouldn't yet put it on, so he folded them neatly and headed back to the Green Dragon Tavern. He had a small smile of victory while he walked back. Their plan was now in full swing. All they had to do was steal a convoy. 

By the next morning, Haytham, Kaniehtí:io and Achilles were crouching on a rooftop. It was the afternoon after Haytham had successfully stole a uniform. He had it on, though he still kept out of sight of the troops. They were escorting slaves. And there were at least 20 of them. There was no way in hell the three of them stood a chance. Even with their skilled fighting they would surely be injured severely. What other choice did they have? They absolutely needed that convoy. 

Eventually Haytham decided to jump down, killing two guards with his hidden blades. This obviously caught the redcoats' notice. Open conflict was soon engaged. 

Luckily, only Haytham was spotted, this gave Kaniehtí:io and Achilles time to assassinate redcoats as they fought Haytham. The fight was over with in a matter of minutes. Soon Haytham tied the other assassins' wrists then helped Achilles inside the cage on the back. Kaniehtí:io sat up front, she was an important native so she belonged up front. 

Hopefully Silas would be completely convinced that there was nothing at all wrong. 

Soon Haytham began to drive the cart to the fortress. They hadn't run into trouble as they arrived. 

A redcoat soon halted the cart, "State your business." He demanded

Haytham simply replied, "A delivery for Silas." 

That satisfied the redcoat. "Go on then." He motioned Haytham to go on with his rifle. 

Haytham slowly spurred on the horses, and they slowly walked on. It worked, the three assassins were inside the fortress. Now all they had to do was to discretely kill the slave owner. Obviously, this definitely wasn't going to be a walk in the park. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of our favorite couple. I pray this continues to go well. I dunno if I'll update for a few days after this chapter is posted, the weather here has been BEYOND horrible. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham, Ziio and Achilles free the captives, then they kill Silas. A small infatuation begins between Haytham and Ziio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fucking lockdown happened in school, because of a stupid Freshman threating to shoot it up. I apologize if I don't update again for a while. I'm a bit paranoid and need time to spend alone with my lover. I also just lost a friend last night, he was a good guy and cancer took him... But this is especially for you all. I love you and I hope you had a great Valentine's day <3

The cart was stopped by Haytham once they reached the inside of the gates. He cut Kaniehtí:io's bindings, that allowed her to go to the back of the cage and free Achilles. The two Assassins then ran off somewhere in the fort. They would free slaves on the other side while Haytham had to deal with the left. 

Haytham was now on his own, no one else would help him. Though his disguise would certainly help him go unnoticed. The only problem of Haytham's concern were the Officers. They knew who their men were, and they could easily tell a stranger apart from a regular Redcoat. But if Haytham could avoid them or kill them he'd be fine. That much was certain. 

Soon he snuck into the bushes toward the right. This is where the main officer was. He would need to die, he was important. For some reason he just felt a strong urge to kill the leader. It was as if he could leave but it would cause something wrong to happen. 

Haytham jumped into a nearby hay pile then whistled. The Officer came over to investigate. This worked perfectly since Haytham was able to stick his hidden blade quite deeply into the man's neck. He died instantly and his body was flung into the hay pile while Haytham hopped out. That was rather easily taken care of which meant Haytham could move about with ease. Well until he decided to go toward the left. That's where they kept the captives and where the less important officers were. 

The other officers still posed a problem, but not as much of one as the leader was. But that didn't matter now, Haytham simply had to free the natives from their pillory. As an officer walked by, Haytham easily slit his throat. Then he broke the lock of the pillory. This released the natives, then they hid in the grass or behind boxes. The Assassin soon went toward another two pillories, there was no officer and there were very little redcoats around it. This was perfect, and he didn't have much suspicion about it since he'd already got rid of most of the problems.

He repeated the process of breaking off the lock of the pillory, the natives hid away from sight, blah blah blah. It was like clockwork for Haytham, and it was quite easy too. That was until he realized the last one was on a boat, that boat looked like it wasn't allowing anyone on board except the redcoats and officer that were already on board. This might prove a bit difficult but nothing too hard if he were stealthy enough. 

As he spotted the officer, he soon spotted another officer coming his way. He also took notice that the Officer saw him and was telling him off. Luckily, Haytham ran out of the way and behind a wall. That was enough to get the officer's suspicion off of him, though it wasn't over. 

Haytham whistled to the officer behind the stone wall, this took the man's notice. He began to approach where the Assassin was hiding, this resulted in a blade being deep in his throat and his body being hid in the grass. This didn't seem to affect the natives in any way, but that was likely because they did not sympathize with the enemy.

Soon enough, Haytham ran to the boat and hopped onto the side, he slowly crept along the boat to get a good view of the Officer's route and the redcoats' current positions. Two redcoats were on the south end of the boat, the other one was on the north end. The Officer's route on happened to be on the north end to the middle and back again. So Haytham got onto the boat whenever the officer's back was turned, he killed the officer and threw his body off of the ship. Somehow this didn't catch the notice of the other soldiers, so it was a breeze to kill the one that was guarding the pillory. Haytham broke the lock on the pillories as he did with the other four, releasing the last of the captive natives. 

This would make Kaniehtí:io happy, or at least content knowing her people were set free. 

Soon enough, the natives banded together in a hiding place. They were preparing to attack when Haytham attacked. 

The assassin had hopped off the boat and began to walk toward the center of the fort. Shouting from Silas could be heard while he was up there. "An hour of rest was all I asked, and now this!" He growled then looked out to see all the pillories, they were empty. "No!! My precious slaves! No one comes in or out of this fort! If anyone goes near that gate consider them dead." He demanded, the redcoats merely nodded. The firing squad had lined up at the gate as Haytham attacked. The natives hopped out of the bushes, they backed up Haytham as much as they could while he made his way up to Silas. 

It was easy once Haytham got up to Silas, he easily ran over and stabbed him in the heart. Kaniehtí:io came out from behind the corner with a small smile on her face. She was quite impressed that he'd managed this in three hours' time. She would give praise later, but for now she would lead her people back to their village. 

As she did so, she winked at the white man. Haytham let a small smile appear on his lips while he watched her go. She was quite brilliant, and a bloody tease. 

_Kanien'kehá:ka Nation Territory_

_July 1st, 1754_

Kaniehtí:io had finally gotten away from the two men that she got to know rather well in that month they had worked together. But it would seem they had a long time to go before she even liked them. She was closer to Haytham than she was to Achilles, though she related more to Achilles in terms of the way she was discriminated against and the manner that she was brought up. Achilles and Kaniehtí:io were more mild mannered as well as wild people, while Haytham grew up in a nice home with nannies and a father who took the time to care for his son before he was killed.

She decided to lead the natives back to their families, it was a victory for sure. This was cause for another celebration, Oiá:ner said as such. That meant Kaniehtí:io, a few other hunters and huntresses of the tribe would hunt. There wasn't a need for too much bounty since they'd already hunted a few days ago. Tonight would be a party, a big party. It would be a night without consequence, worry or fear. 

Perhaps Kaniehtí:io would invite her brothers, only if Oiá:ner permitted it. She decided she'd ask her mother.

" _You may invite one of them. I fear that both would endanger our village. The British and Mercenaries aren't exactly friendly with them_."

Kaniehtí:io nodded her head, she would accept this. " _Yes,_ Oiá:ner. _Do you have a preference_?" She asked.

Her mother shook her head, " _Not exactly. Perhaps try Haytham since he's been more open about himself. Achilles seems a bit suspicious._ " She replied. This satisfied Kaniehtí:io. She took to going back to town to invite the white man to her village. 

Haytham was alone inside of the Green Dragon Tavern. Achilles had gone back to his homestead to rest for a while. He wouldn't really be too active until Kaniehtí:io and Haytham had finished the plans to kill Braddock. 

Kaniehtí:io smiled as she touched his shoulder. "Oiá:ner has wanted me to invite you to our village to enjoy the celebration of our people. Will you come?" 

Haytham let himself smile, "Yes. I'd be more than happy to. Lead the way." He replied to her. 

The two walked out of the rather loud tavern then headed toward the frontier on a horse. Haytham was controlling the horse while Kaniehtí:io had herself pressed against his back as her arms were wrapped around his rather muscular frame. This felt somewhat comforting, his warmth felt right. The ride was very relaxing for the two. The lakes and rivers shone under the moonlight, the animals weren't really out either. The crickets played a small tune along with the noise of the horse's hooves clacked against the dirt ground. 

Kaniehtí:io and Haytham just sat around a fireside while they talked as the rest of the village danced, sung and had a good time. This is what started Kaniehtí:io's relationship with Haytham, the two grew very close that evening. A relationship was surely going to blossom, love always found strange ways to affect people it would seem. 

By the end of the party, Kaniehtí:io shared a soft kiss with her ally. Something that was purely between them. 


	4. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham helps Kaniehtí:io plan to counter Braddock, it ends with some tender moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, this will not be where the smut is. The smut is much later on. We've still got about three chapters to go before our smutty goodness takes place. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

_Green Dragon_ _Tavern_

_July 15th, 1754_

Haytham was inside the tavern with Achilles and Charles. The other two men were drinking, but Haytham wasn't. Alcohol wasn't his favorite past time, he rather liked observing the people or working on plans to get closer to The Bulldog. By this time Kaniehtí:io had stayed in her village, she decided she wanted to stay with her people rather than come with Haytham. 

That was fine, some time apart would do them good. Haytham's mind was now on the work, or at least for the most part. In the back of his mind is where he always thought of Kaniehtí:io since the celebration in her village two weeks ago. It was something special, but no one knew of it, not even Charles or Achilles. 

This left Haytham curious though, was that just in the spur of the moment, or did Kaniehtí:io really like him? Despite his wanting to know, Haytham shook himself from his thoughts. That wasn't important right now, what was important was that Edward had to be stopped. A man that Haytham always hated, he was part of the Templar order and he was getting ready to kill anyone in his way. 

The Kanien'kehá:ka people were in his way as well, that meant Kaniehtí:io was at risk. Luckily the Assassins were protecting them, nothing could kill an Assassin unless it happened to be a Templar, even then, it took an exceptionally strong Templar to do so. Kanien'kehá:ka Nation Territory was safe, for now. As long as Braddock didn't progress any further. That wasn't going to happen as long as Haytham was around. He would make sure of this. Killing Silas slowed down Braddock's progress, but not by much. They would have to strike within the next year at the most. 

It was nearing midnight now, the others were asleep as Haytham sat on the table. Before long though, Haytham was in his bed sleeping soundly while the crowd downstairs continued to party like it was their last day on Earth. This was like the usual spirit of the tavern though, so it never affected the Assassins. 

_The Frontier_

_December 7th, 1754_

Haytham, Achilles and Charles were whispering quietly to one another whenever Kaniehtí:io walked up to Haytham from behind. She gently put her hands on his shoulders, "It is time. Come with me." She said in a hushed tone into Haytham's ear. He merely nodded, "Stay here, I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow." He informed Achilles and Charles. The two simply nodded to Haytham before going back to the conversation they were having, almost like Haytham was never in it. 

Haytham and Kaniehtí:io walked out of the random pub. It was a very cold day on the Frontier, it seemed not to bother Kaniehtí:io though. She was likely very used to it by now. Haytham, however, was not. He had only been in the Colonies since May. He'd never encountered a winter this harsh. The worst part was that it was his twenty-ninth birthday. His only gift seemed to be a blizzard of snow. 

Haytham and Kaniehtí:io were currently walking toward one of Braddock's camps, the blizzard would mask their presence greatly. Kaniehtí:io seemed to have this all planned out. She soon began to fill him in, "This is one of Braddock's most important camps. His best officer, George Washington is inside. I've been tracking him for months now, he just seems to be lingering around this fort for the long months I've tracked him. Try to get yourself inside and find out what's so important about it." 

Haytham looked ahead, his eyes scanning a way to get inside without being detected. There seemed to be an awful lot of guards around the outside. 

Kaniehtí:io noticed this, then said, "Having second thoughts?" A small smirk was upon her beautiful lips.

Haytham shook his head, "No. Just observing is all. I'll have to mask my approach. It obviously wouldn't be great if I alert the whole fort." He said with a small frown. But as if God heard them, a cart full of supplies began to pull up. "Maybe I can hide in that cart.." He whispered

He quickly ran up to it then hopped in. 

The cart soon stopped though, the guards stopped it to ask what was inside the cart. The driver named off all the supplies then the cart began to move on again. Haytham sighed in relief. The guards didn't see him, thanks to the winter storm no doubt. 

He then hopped out of the cart then crept into a bush. He would have to be extra careful, guards swarmed this place like wasps swarmed around their nest. He would need to try to remain anonymous by not killing, or at least with weapons. 

Soon enough, Haytham spotted Washington. He would try to easedrop on George, he likely knew something more than most of the regulars.

The easedrop was quite easy, and it gave Haytham a valuable bit of information. Haytham slowly crept along George and the other officer. They were talking about how brutal Braddock was being, and that he would kill the French and their allies no matter if they surrendered or didn't. 

That was brutal but Haytham actually sort of understood it, if someone escaped from death or from punishment, they were bound to do the same thing again or a more severe action. Though it mattered little, he was just there to find out any more information. Luckily, he'd heard of the plans of Braddock's movement were inside a tent nearby. This would be easy to procure. 

He simply slipped into the tent then put the paper into a pocket of his coat. He then began to sabotage two of the fort's cannons. It should further delay any damage that was able to be done from the fort. 

He slipped out of the fort with ease, all he had to do was disappear from view within the blizzard. The soldiers wouldn't investigate, they were drunk or too lazy to even try to come out in the freezing cold then get lost in the forest. 

Haytham came over to Kaniehtí:io after a few more moments, he handed her the paper. "We're gonna need time to come up with another plan." He told her, she took his arm. "No need, we can flank him here. I'll gather my allies and you gather yours. But we'll meet before we are finished." She promised him, then disappeared in the snow. 

He sighed, then ran back toward the random tavern the other assassins were located. He needed a nice sit by the fire before he was out again. Kaniehtí:io knew that the only allies he had were Charles and Achilles, but it would seem that was all that was needed. This would be an easy task, they didn't need to take out the redcoats, Braddock was their main concern. He was all they were worried about. 

The other redcoats would scatter away like rats. Perhaps taking out Braddock wouldn't be as hard as Haytham had initially thought. 

_Kanien'kehá:ka Nation Territory_

_Later that night..._

Kaniehtí:io had gathered another tribe from a nearby village. It wasn't hard, every Native hated the redcoats, except for the ones who had decided to side with them. It would take many more months at the least to gather most all the tribes. She and Haytham had a year though, surely they would be prepared in time. 

For now, Kaniehtí:io was relaxing with her people. Everything seemed very calm now, especially since they had killed Silas and intercepted Braddock's attack plan. It was time to enjoy the land, the big lake, the game and the celebrations. Ever since Haytham, Achilles and Charles met Kaniehtí:io, celebrations seemed to be common. Almost like the gods themselves were blessing her people as well as the land. 

Her mind never seemed to get off of the man that was Haytham, he was just so polite and very handsome. It was like he was a tattoo in her mind, nothing could make his image go away. Perhaps it was simply because he stood out compared to the other two, yes, that was it. He was just more prominent than the other two. 

None of that mattered. She was just happy, she supposed. Very happy to finally have Silas Thatcher gone from this earthly plain. 

Haytham, Achilles and Charles had gained her full trust as well as her people's. They were all welcome to come to her village, to celebrate their victories and to get to know the Kanien'kehá:ka better. That was the least they could do for the men. 

For now


	5. A Small Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Ziio continue to meet every now and then to assess different things, and just to see each other. Slight Fluff but not smut, not just yet. It's a shorter chapter because I don't wish to write too much. The world is scary rn and I hate it.

_January 6th, 1755_

Haytham was out again in the Kanien'kehá:ka hunting territory waiting for Kaniehtí:io. The two hadn't seen each other in around a month, in that time Haytham had gather a few more bits of information about Edward. Eavesdropping on the guards was very easy, they were dumb as a doorknob. 

This information may not have been too vital but he'd still tell Kaniehtí:io anyway. She may want to know every small detail about Braddock or about what Braddock's troops were doing. Haytham was waiting underneath a tree near her village while observing the wilderness; it was a beautiful place to have a home. In fact, Haytham rather preferred this to the town, at least peace, quiet and privacy could be found here. 

Though before his thoughts could continue, Kaniehtí:io gently touched his back which made him look back at her. 

She then smiled at him, a soft and kind smile. "Did you have something you needed to tell me?" She asked quietly, to which Haytham nodded. 

"I do, it is simply about the march of Braddock's troops. The expedition moves out in a few days. I'm not exactly sure where to but I do know that it is closer to your village and people. Keep an eye out and stay alert. Edward is rather ruthless when it comes to getting his way. you're either with him or against him in his eyes." He told Kaniehtí:io, then smiled. 

"If you were busy don't let me hold you from your duties or festivities."

Kaniehtí:io then touched his arm lightly. "Don't worry about it, Haytham. We've been celebrating all winter. I think I need a break." A quiet giggle could be heard coming from her lips. 

This made Haytham's heart skip a few beats, he'd never really heard her laugh or giggle before. He dared to say that it was very _cute_. Kaniehtí:io seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and blushed. It was a mild blush but Haytham noticed. 

The two had been awkward since they had kissed a little over 6 month ago. Of course, they were in a relationship of sorts though it wasn't exactly serious. Nothing more than kisses had been exchanged, and perhaps a cuddle or two. 

Soon enough, Kaniehtí:io and Haytham walked along the riverside by her village as they talked. It was rather early in the morning so they shouldn't have had to worry about being spied upon or listened to. 

After around an hour more of chatting, Haytham decided it was best to leave. The others were busying with work and Haytham was part of that work as well. 

"I will come back, Ziio. Just give me a few months time to gather information." 

Kaniehtí:io shook her head, "I don't just talk for information, Haytham. Come see me again whenever you are free. I would like to talk more then." She nodded to him and the two assassins parted ways. Despite the relationship not being too serious, Haytham and Kaniehtí:io loved talking and being together. It brought comfort in the days of uncertainly that laid ahead of them. War seemed close... The Templars were also being suspiciously quiet. Not a single activity had been seen since around September of last year. 

Perhaps Haytham would have to find out why that was. It would be interesting to see what the Templars were up to, though then again. Perhaps the Colonial Assassins had wiped most of them out. For now, that was the least of their worries. Haytham, Charles and Achilles were trying to find a way to prevent war between the colonists and the Natives. It was proving to be difficult since most of the colonists were very racist toward the Natives. 

Kaniehtí:io seemed very grateful for Haytham's concern, though there wasn't a need. The colonists weren't bothering her or her people for the most part, only when they visited town. Kaniehtí:io thought that focusing on smaller pursuits for the Assassins was what should be done but that could wait. Her people came first.

_March 1st, 1755_

_The Green Dragon Tavern_

Haytham, and Charles were alone yet again since Achilles had some business in the Caribbean. Achilles was a rather popular Assassin throughout the world, and that left him with a lot of work with it. That would mean most plans would continue on with less power. As long as Kaniehtí:io would work with them, they had a fighting chance. 

Speaking of Kaniehtí:io, she wouldn't get out of Haytham's mind recently. She was just always there. He had to admit, he felt something more powerful than any likeness he'd encountered previously. Perhaps he was in love with her as he'd thought since they first shared a kiss; gods was she beautiful, clever and so very witty. Sometimes she could be cruel or rude when it came down to it but it seemed she had a soft spot for Haytham. 

While Haytham continued to daydream, Charles was talking on and on and on. It was mainly just talk since Charles wasn't saying much, none of it was about Braddock either, so this just made Haytham really not pay any mind to him. He had to get some air so he excused himself from the other man. 

Once he was outside, Haytham took a deep breath then closed his cobalt blue eyes. He took nature for granted, but the few times that he needed a break, he really did appreciate it. If he'd had his eyes open, he would have spotted Kaniehtí:io. She quickly hopped onto his back which made him fall quite hardly to the ground with a small noise of surprise before the wind was knocked from his lungs. He tried to look back to no avail. Luckily though, Kaniehtí:io gently pressed her lips to his ear. "Do not fret, Haytham. It is only me." She didn't get off his back though, she instead gently massaged the tension from his shoulders and upper back. That earned her a soft moan of relief from Haytham, it felt so good to finally have the tensions of 19 years eased from his muscles. 

"What's the matter, are you paranoid? Has something happened?" Asked Kaniehtí:io after she finally let Haytham up. 

Haytham shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm feeling a little frustrated at the set backs though. Achilles had to leave last minute so we've been delayed a bit, our powers are also lowered. No matter how strong I may be, Charles and I cannot do this alone. I wouldn't expect you to have to fight either, you stay safe with your people." It seemed to just spill out in a single breath. Kaniehtí:io couldn't help but chuckle at this. Her hands gently held his much bigger ones then she looked up into his eyes, "Calm down, Haytham. The tribes and myself are still by your side. We shall have Braddock dead in no time. Just give it another few months for small tweaks to our original plan. That will also give us time to wait for Achilles. I will meet you again soon, if not then you know where to find me." 

Her hands gently caressed his arms in a downward motion as she pulled away from Haytham. Her silhouette soon disappeared into the clumps of bushes before she was seen in the trees until she disappeared out of view for good. 

He looked at where he last saw her with a small, soft smile on his face. He could bear another few months with Charles as long as he got to see Kaniehtí:io frequently. 

After another hour and a short walk, Haytham walked inside to sit with Charles once again. 

"Let's get back onto the top of Braddock, Charles. We've pussyfooted around the subject long enough." His voice was low but strict. 

That made Charles sit up straight; he then said, "yes, sir. What would you like to discuss?"

Haytham thought for a moment, "You must go back to serving under Edward. It will provide the perfect cover for Kaniehtí:io and myself to get in. You're to spin a tale of my stupidity and incompetence to him, you've a certain way with words that makes me believe he'll welcome you back with open arms." 

Charles nodded his head, "Of course, sir. I'll get on that straight away." He quickly got up then left to go to Braddock. This left Haytham alone to plan, or really do whatever he wished. Perhaps sleep and an ale would do him good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say to everyone who is reading this right now. Stay safe, and stay inside. Please don't get hurt during these riots and lootings. Not only are the violent protesters going to cause you harm, the police will too. So if you are going to protest wear a mask, and show that you are peaceful. Peace is what we all need now. Stay safe all of you, and much love <3


	6. On Death's Doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Ziio are finally able to get to Edward Braddock. It ends in with a tragic result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a traitor in the midst and well, Haytham fucks up Edward Braddock's assassination. Though Braddock will fall soon enough. Smut may or may not be in this chapter.

_June 2nd, 1755_

_Black Creek_

Haytham has his hood over his head and his hidden blades at the ready, Achilles at his side to help fight off any suspicious redcoats. 

Kaniehtí:io was somewhere in the vast treetops awaiting Haytham signal. They were going to get that bastard, Edward, even if it meant starting a whole goddamned war. Haytham wished very badly to have Edward's head on a platter, he had seen what the man could do when let run buck wild. And he would not stand by while Edward murdered many innocents of the Iroquois simply because they were not going to give up the land they and their ancestors had built, lived, and fed upon. 

The convoy came just after sunrise. It was just like Edward to strike early before his enemies had a chance to even prepare. 

Haytham's eyes narrowed, his Eagle Vision active as he made sure he could spot Kaniehtí:io. Though he would not yet give her the signal. Haytham had to get in close in order to properly ensure that Edward would die, lest he try again with more brutality and ruthlessness than before. Haytham did, however, motion for Kaniehtí:io to move to him. He had to tell her the sudden addition to the plan. 

Kaniehtí:io quickly hopped from tree to tree until she reached him. "What is it that you require from me?" She asked quietly, Haytham sighed. "I have to disguise myself as a redcoat. I'll need the assistance of your allies to help me. After you retrieve their help, I have the rest down pat." He informed her, she nodded. "I will gather a small group. You must hurry, Haytham. Or the Bulldog will be out of our reach." Haytham nodded in agreement as he rushed to the nearest Redcoat camp he could find. Surprisingly, there were already some Natives hiding near it. "We await your signal." One whispered, "Over there." Another nodded toward a soldier that was wondering nearby. 

Haytham hid in the shrubs then whistled at the guard. As usual, that got the regular's attention then he was soon killed with a swift hidden blade to the chest. The Natives shouted, "Kill them!" A fight broke out, the Natives and Haytham were obviously the victors. They came out without a scratch, or at least the Natives did because Haytham took them all. Though, Haytham was happy to do so. 

He then put on the garb of the British Empire before getting on a white horse. The Natives just went back up into the trees to await the signal for attack. 

Haytham rode on passed a few redcoats, then toward Braddock. His gloved hand itching to grab his flintlock and blow Edward's brains out. That wouldn't be enough though, Haytham wished for Edward to suffer as he and the many others he'd harmed had suffered. He deserved to bleed out while the mosquitoes, leeches and other parasites fed on his blood, and made him just weak enough to where he couldn't move. 

He soon shook his head to put those dark thoughts in the back of his brain, he would kill Edward discretely, that was the plan. 

So Haytham rode his horse to Edward's side as he kept his head down. Edward didn't notice him, not quite yet. He continued to follow Edward into the deep woods as the General ranted about how the colonists need more land, and that the Natives should surrender it to him and the other white men and women. then talk of torturing the men, as well as raping some of the Natives came up. Anger flared inside of Haytham.. He couldn't control what he did next.

He hopped off of his horse then onto Edward's, he then attempted to stab him. 

Charles shot Haytham in the chest which made him fall off, the Assassin was instantly unconscious. Kaniehtí:io gasped then quickly called the tribes to fight. The Natives quickly took down almost everyone, except for George Washington, Charles Lee and Edward Braddock. 

Tears of anger fell from Kaniehtí:io's eyes while she ran over to Haytham. His breathing was very shallow, blood was pouring from his wound and also from his mouth. She held a cloth against the wound with some pressure as one of her people ran to get a doctor.

" _Damn_ Charles Lee _to hell. He shall pay for what he has done._ " She swore in her native tongue then looked upon Haytham's unconscious face. He looked pale but he still had life in him. He would be okay. Kaniehtí:io sighed softly in relief as she stayed at his side. 

It took a few hours before the doctor arrived; he came up to Haytham, he knelt down to observe him. "He'll be fine. He just needs some work." The Doctor said, mainly to himself. Kaniehtí:io simply nodded and left the doctor alone to do his work on Haytham. Braddock would pay for this, she would ensure it, Charles would too. That man was a traitor, he had joined the Templar order. That would surely make Haytham's blood boil once he found out. 

In the back of Kaniehtí:io's mind was the image of Haytham getting very angry. It was very attractive. Seeing his muscles flex with pure rage, his usually cool and kempt behavior suddenly turned feral; and his beautiful blue eyes, they lit up with a very fiery hatred. Something in the way he fought made a small flame in Kaniehtí:io's belly go haywire. He was truly passionate about everything he did and was, including when he was angry as well as hateful. Kaniehtí:io prayed to the Gods that Haytham would make it through this, she didn't want to lose him. 

_July 10th, 1755_

_Kanien'kehá:ka Nation Territory_

Kaniehtí:io had brought Haytham back to her village to allow him to heal, he would be greatly taken care of. The healers in her village were miracles workers. Haytham made a rather quick recovery, he healed fast but he still needed time. He was up and about with a large bandage covering the huge wound in his chest, it was still a very painful reminder of what had happened. 

Kaniehtí:io soon accompanied Haytham on his walk throughout the forest, "How are you feeling?" She asked in a hushed voice while he hand stayed in his. 

Haytham shrugged his shoulders lamely, "I'm okay. Still very sore, a little tired too. Otherwise I'm fine. Why do you ask?" His eyes snapped onto her face with a very kind warmth to them. 

Kaniehtí:io sighed softly, "The way you were just weeks ago was horrible. Your pain made me feel pain. I wished I could have done more.." Haytham gently stopped her by holding her hips with his hands, he was being as gentle as ever. "Do not blame yourself, Ziio. I failed you, myself.. Your people as well." His voice was racked with disappointment. Kaniehtí:io wasn't angry at him, or at least not anymore. At first she was, she was angry that he'd risk himself so carelessly and that he'd shattered their plan. Though Braddock was away now, they would still have a good chance to kill him soon enough. 

Her hands gently held his face, "Do not worry. His words were very cruel and very wrong. Next time do not worry about it. I can handle myself if it comes down to such things happening." She gently let her lips meet his, a reassurance or something along the lines of that. He gave in to her kiss, he even returned it but it wasn't fast or rushed. The kiss was slow, unrushed and very deep. Soon enough though, Haytham had pulled way. "Thank you, Ziio. I promise next time I will not ruin it. I suppose I just got a little defensive.." 

She laughed very softly, "I know you did." 

A soft smile lit up his face as the two continued to walk. They were very close now but they didn't want to admit their love yet. To them it was a risk not worth taking, too many worries would fill their minds if they admitted that this relationship was more than just infatuation. What if one of their enemies had found out that they were in love? What if Kaniehtí:io was taken from him because he had let word of their love go to a loose-lipped friend? What if someone tried to kill her...? Those thoughts were noticed by his lover and she was quick to console him.

"Do not think about those things. All will be well, Haytham." Her voice was soft. She was being gentle with him. He felt a bit embarrassed by this, he thought it was because Kaniehtí:io felt sorry for him. He knew better than to think such things though, Kaniehtí:io never took pity on anyone. She was being kind because she wanted to be, because she thought Haytham deserved such kindness. 

By sunset, the two lovers returned to Kaniehtí:io's village, it was too dangerous to go out now. Not really danger from the regulars, the danger was mainly from the wolves and mountain lions looking for a prey that would give very little fight. Haytham was in no condition to fight a powerful animal such as those, Kaniehtí:io noted to herself.

He was looking at the stars whenever they'd gotten back. He looked in awe as the galaxy decided to show itself. It was so romantic, he thought. Kaniehtí:io couldn't help but agree with him. She took his hand which made him lock eyes with her. They then kissed yet again. And again it was slow, unhurried but much deeper than last time. 

This prompted Haytham to gently push her back into the longhouse they shared together whenever he stayed here. 

Her hands began to roam his muscular torso and arms, as his hands were focused on removing her clothes. First came her turtle clan necklace, then her beaded necklaces and then her deer pelt tunic. She shivered as her bare torso was exposed to the chilly breeze outside. Luckily, she didn't have to remove Haytham's shirt as he hadn't had one on. Then she let her hands slide down his abdomen, along his happy trail then into his breeches. His breath was still calm, but his eyes.. His eyes were filled with lust, a primal need to have his cock sheathed inside of Kaniehtí:io as she came undone around him. To have her claw at his back while he slammed his hips against her bum while they made love. 

Kaniehtí:io did not touch his cock, she instead yanked down his breeches then took them off completely. He was bare in front of her, and she was bare for him. The two observed each other for a long while as if they were looking at a God and Goddess. Kaniehtí:io finally decided to gently push him onto his back. "I will be gentle, my love. You just lie back." She told him, he didn't resist. He wouldn't deny Kaniehtí:io any pleasure. 

Haytham did not yet know that Kaniehtí:io still had her purity, no other man had taken her as their own before. He watched as she gently teased her pussy lips with the tip of his cock to allow him to get soaked in her womanly cream before she would let him enter her. 

Soon enough, she aligned Haytham at her entrance then very slowly sank down. Her eyes clinched shut as a small grunt of pain left her lips. He was huge, and she already felt blood gently puddling onto his cock. He looked at the blood, then leaned up to place his forehead upon hers. "Take your time, my love. It's okay." He whispered softly before he kissed her deeply once more, she was very tight around him. It felt fantastic though. He barely gave her time before he gently began to grind his hips against her. Her clit was caught in between which gave her immense pleasure. This was evident whenever she leaned her head back and moaned loudly. 

He then pulled his cock out of her delicious pussy before thrusting back in in a tortuously slow pace. He didn't wish to hurt her, but he couldn't wait any more. He needed to feel her cumming on his cock as he spilled his seed inside of her. At that moment he thought it was a bloody hot idea. He even loved the thought of her having his child. Her belly being swollen with a son or daughter because he was too foolish and selfish to pull himself from her before he came.

He continued to thrust inside of her, the sound of her moans grew even louder while he held her scrumptious arse cheeks in both of his hands as his thrusts became a big faster. Her pussy juice was covering him, this helped him be able to drive deeper into her body. Her pussy seemed to loosen up a bit too, her body finally beginning to accommodate his cock as they made love. 

Her hands made scratches along his chest, and his abs. He hissed as the pain made his cock twitch within her. "Ziio..." He called out softly, he was close, as was she. Her body was squeezing his cock, her body wanted to milk his seed into her fertile womb, to make her with child. He panted as his hips fucked her furiously. He couldn't control himself. The feral part of his brain had taken over, and there was no stopping it. The slapping of his bollocks into her arse could be heard, as could the growls and mewls from Kaniehtí:io and Haytham. 

Soon, Kaniehtí:io pussy made a death grip on Haytham's cock as she came, preventing him from moving anymore. Her body wouldn't let him leave. He had no other choice than to cum right inside of her. He bit into the soft flesh of her neck as he sunk further into her and spilled his seed. Kaniehtí:io let out a satisfied sigh as she felt him fill her up. He was relieved whenever he found that she liked the feeling of his warm spunk filled her, he rather enjoyed the feeling as well. He slowly let Kaniehtí:io go as he slumped back down against the ground. She still refused to get off of him, she instead preferred to keep him inside of her while she laid on his chest. 

Their eyelids grew heavier, before they could mutter a goodnight, they were asleep. 


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Ziio discover something life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another upload! But like I said, don't exactly expect me to upload chapters everyday. I'm very busy with yard work and personal life. I also don't mean to be repetitive if I am, I guess I just love the thought of Ziio and Haytham being happy together. Anyway, enjoy this cute chapter! It will be short too, the next one should be longer but idk. I also don't know Mohawk traditions. So if I fuck up or make something up, feel free to correct me but this is fiction.

_July 30th, 1755_

_The Frontier_

Haytham had been spending most all his time with Kaniehtí:io now. That night full of sex had made them as close as they could get. Their love had finally been confessed, not through words but through actions. The couple were very happy, and Achilles was very happy for them. 

Despite having had a great 3 weeks in isolation, Haytham and Kaniehtí:io needed to get back to work. Charles was a traitor, one who knew of the Assassins' plans; this was definitely not good, but Haytham wondered how he didn't notice that Charles was a traitor before. Perhaps it was because Charles had a great way of hiding his face, emotions and true intentions. One thing was for certain though, Charles _would_ pay for what he did. Even if Haytham wouldn't ensure it, Kaniehtí:io would. She was fiercely protective of her lover now. She didn't wish to have him on death's doorstep once again or worse.. dead. 

That didn't matter much now though, because Kaniehtí:io had some great news to share with Haytham; she was pregnant. Her moon cycle hadn't come and it was supposed to have come 2 or more weeks ago. She knew it wasn't her body's malfunction, it was something completely and utterly different. Though, Kaniehtí:io didn't know how Haytham would feel.. What if he didn't wish to be a father? What if it turned out that he was like the majority of the white men and didn't want dark-skinned children speaking her language as well as his? 

No, he would love it, Kaniehtí:io knew he would. He wouldn't be with her if he didn't even think he wanted mixed children, he knew the risks of their lovemaking after all.

Almost as if he read her mind, Haytham came up behind her and gently kissed her hair. "What's on your mind?" His voice was soft, as it always was whenever he was with her. Kaniehtí:io smiled softly, "I... I have some news to tell you Haytham, but it must wait. First we must go back to my village, my people wish to do something for you." 

Haytham raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Or must you keep it a secret?" She grinned, "A secret." That made Haytham groan in annoyance but it was mostly playful. Kaniehtí:io's grin only grew while they continued to talk for a bit longer, soon though, they began to head to her village. The surprise for Haytham was good, and it was honestly the only place Kaniehtí:io felt completely safe in.. Sure she could defend herself, easily at that, but that didn't mean she was safe. The colonists were racist people, they weren't used to people of color unless it was slaves. Kaniehtí:io was often in disbelief at how horrible the white men were, that's why Haytham was such a surprise to her; he was different. He cared about her people, he didn't think about the color of someone's skin but rather the value and character of a person. That kind of man was a keeper, and very good husband material. 

Kaniehtí:io had thought about that many times. He would be a great husband. That thought had always put a smile on her face. 

She had also noticed a change in him. Haytham allowed himself to relax. He wasn't stern or formal like he usually was. While he was with Kaniehtí:io he was at ease, perhaps he had been like that for a while. It only really seemed to be whenever they were in the Frontier and in her village though, in the main cities Haytham acted like he did around the other Assassins and city dwellers. 

Kaniehtí:io soon stopped staring at Haytham to look around at the nature that surrounded them. The trees were so tall that it was like the forest would swallow them whole. The grass was tall, green and very healthy. The wildlife was lazy that day but it seemed fitting as it was darkening which seemed to be a warning that it was going to rain. Something that the couple found peaceful. It seemed to be their favorite kind of weather unless it was on the brink of a flood or something similar. 

That peace was ended whenever they arrived at the village. Celebration was about to start, just in time too. It was time to get Haytham as part of the tribe. He had showed his loyalty, his worth to her people. He deserved to be welcomed in as one of her people, even though he may not always have been treated as such. His initiation was his gift, well and the fact that she was with child, _his_ child. 

As soon as they entered the walls of her home, her people greeted with them glee. The clan mother would have a grandchild and a possible future clan leader. The initiation ritual would begin in the late hours of this day, Haytham would be upset though hopefully being part of the village would overrule his lack of sleep. 

For now, Oiá:ner went into her longhouse to rest. She was growing too tired to attend the parties, she would be there for the ceremony though. She wouldn't dare miss her daughter's lover becoming a resident in Kanatahséton. She had to admit that Haytham was a worthy man for Kaniehtí:io, he was strong, brave, ruthless and yet he was so kind. He belonged here, especially when he was at Kaniehtí:io's side. 

Once sunset had arrived, Oiá:ner asked for her daughter to bring Haytham inside. "Kenway." She said to the English man, Haytham nodded at her, "yes, clan mother?" He asked in return. Oiá:ner smiled softly at him, she then got up with some black powder. She saw that his eyes observed her with interest. "You must remove your robes down until you are just in your breeches." Oiá:ner informed him. "It is time." He complied with her wishes. He took off his Assassin's robes, his satchels and his belt. Then he took off his white shirt, he only had his shoes, chaps and his breeches. Oiá:ner looked at her daughter, Kaniehtí:io grabbed the paint powder; she dipped her index and middle finger in the paint. Her fingers then began to make tribal symbols on his face and chest. A sign of a warrior, or perhaps a boy becoming a man. She left a hand print over his mouth, with three lines going from the left part of his forehead down his eyelid to the hand print, then she painted a triangle band on his left bicep. Finally, she painted spikes facing downward both his pecs. "You are ready." Kaniehtí:io whispered to him, leading him out to the people of Kanatahséton.

Oiá:ner was waiting. She let herself observe the man. He looked natural in that paint. The people surrounded him, putting their hands on his shoulders while saying that they accept him. He was their brother now, he was one of them. Kaniehtí:io was in awe at the spectacle in front of her. She hadn't expected her people to accept someone like him, perhaps they realized that he cared about them, that he had proved himself. 

Suddenly, Oiá:ner had called for them to step away. An announcement was due. "My brothers, and sisters..." Kaniehtí:io began. "I have something to say that has made me happy, and very anxious. I am with child.. Haytham is the father." She said, everyone seemed happy for her. The announcement was very joyous, even the children seemed excited. 

Haytham looked at Kaniehtí:io with shock. He hadn't known at all. She was very good at secrecy it would seem since he hadn't even thought that was part of what she had to tell him. Was this his surprise? Or was it him becoming a resident of her people? Or perhaps both? 

Kaniehtí:io laughed softly at the look on his face then gently leaned into his side. He shook off his shock as he wrapped his strong arm around her, then kissed her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered to her, she grinned up at him. "It was a surprise, our people deserved to know. Our child will become a clan leader since I cannot." 

That was news to Haytham though he wouldn't argue, he had much to learn about being part of Kanatahséton. He was still buzzing with shock but he was extremely happy


	8. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham must do a few trials before he can truly become part of Ziio's people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter, I'm writing as much as I can but sometimes my muse just leaves me. If this kind of shit is boring then let me know so I can skip ahead.

_Somewhere in the Frontier_

_August 5th, 1755_

Haytham had been allowed to rest a while longer because of his wound but now it was time to go through a small series of trials. He had to prove that he could also provide for the people of Kanatahséton. He was first made to change from his usual Assassin's garb to a pair of breeches made from deer hide and a loincloth that hung down from his breeches as well. He was only provided with a stone dagger and a bow with 8 arrows. His first task was rather simple, survive in the wilderness for two weeks without help from the Natives. Haytham didn't much like the sound of it, but he most definitely could do it. At dawn he was shunned out after he'd given his goodbyes to Kaniehtí:io and the Clan Mother. Haytham had chosen a spot that wasn't too too far from the village, it was near a riverbank and in the open. Being near rocks made Haytham quite nervous when it came down it, mainly because of the very strong predators that thrived in the higher parts of the woods. He was strong enough to defend himself, but if he did run into a predator he'd leave with more than just a scratch. 

Haytham made it his goal to build a camp/settlement before the night took over. That would be an easier goal than to just go straight into hunting and prepping meals for his weeks out here, mainly because hunting would take up a lot of energy and he wouldn't have any leftover energy to make a fireplace. On top of that, if he didn't build a shelter he would have a very rough time keeping himself out of the harsh elements. The last thing he should be doing was getting himself sick because he got soaked by a heavy rain. 

Haytham had started his search for big limbs that had fallen from nearby trees. These would serve as good support for a tent. Next, he would need to find some firewood. He grabbed a few logs he'd found underneath a rather large willow tree that he the prettiest red leaves he'd ever seen. It struck him as strange but he ignored it for the time being. His focus resumed on making a small fireplace with stones from the lake nearby. He arranged them in a circle on the sand before he put the firewood in the middle of the circle of stones. Haytham was rather satisfied with how it looked so he began to drag the big tree limbs a few feet away from the fireplace. 

He pondered on what he could make the tent covering out of.. Leaves were a bit too delicate, wood just wouldn't suffice because if they were too wet then it would eventually collapse; some sort of animal hide would have to do. Perhaps a deer hide or two would be good, or if he wasn't quick enough to kill the deer then some fox hides would be okay too. 

Haytham pulled the bow from 'round his back and put an arrow in between his index and middle fingers. He crouched down then snuck along in some bushes once he was deep enough in the woods. Wildlife seemed to really thrive in the Kanien'kehá:ka area. The Natives took good care of the circle of life, they didn't over hunt nor did they mistreat the environment. Haytham's eyes squinted in concentration as he spotted a buck eating some foliage a few yards away. Haytham put the arrow in position then drew back the string, the arrow was quickly embedded inside of the buck's side but that didn't stop him from letting out a pained noise then running off. "Damn." He whispered then began to run after the buck. It was quickly noticed by Haytham that he wouldn't be able to catch up. That was a hide and food gone for him. 

Haytham mentally noted that it would take more than a simple arrow to kill a big animal. He would need something different. His eyes scanned over anything that would help him kill a large animal, and the only obvious answer was the trees. He sighed in defeat. He couldn't climb a tree, in London there weren't any trees that were big or mighty enough to climb. He would need to be taught or perhaps he could try to teach himself, but he would do that later. His focus as well as energy needed to be on surviving. He would need to resort to smaller game like foxes, or hares.

Haytham snuck into a large bush after he had set a snare, it may take hours to capture anything but he was willing to be patient enough to wait. He saw a few foxes coming nearby, he quickly put an arrow betwixt his fingers then drew back the string. The arrow pierced through one of the fox’s eye, effectively killing it. That was perfect. He now had a bit of food and a hide to work with. Trouble was that the hide was very small compared to something like a cougar or buck. He would need to kill at least a dozen more to make a sufficient enough covering for his tent. Haytham let out a frustrated grunt while he skinned the animal. If a fox hide was this small, it made Haytham wonder just how small a rabbit’s hide would be. The thought was making Haytham a bit agitated that he wasn’t given more material or that they hadn’t even given him tips on how to climb trees. He supposed it truly wasn’t their fault though. How were they to know that he didn’t know how to climb a tree or how to make bait for animals. He refused to put the blame on them. On top of that, this was only day one... what would the oncoming days look like for him if day one was this bad?

He shook his head, he could definitely do this. Fuck it, he could teach himself how to climb trees. He may fall and break bones but he was determined. So he quickly ran up the side of a tree and reached for the middle where it divided into two smaller parts, he gripped it quickly then lifted himself up. That was quite easy. He had to get used to standing in the middle of it though, it was a new feeling for Haytham. He decided to take a look around him, he saw a few deer, foxes and rabbits around. But he was still too low to be able to easily kill a buck or doe. He looked up and sighed, he didn't exactly feel like it was safe to travel further up but he didn't really have another choice. 

Haytham quickly maneuvered up toward another, much smaller V in the tree. He lost his grip then he fell out of the tree. His forearm and shoulder connected with the ground first and he hissed in pain. He didn't feel the bone crack but he knew it'd surely be bruised. 

He picked himself up off then ground before he tried climbing up again, this time he did so in rapid succession. once he was up in the second V of the tree, he slowly crawled out on the branch in front of him. He pulled out his stone dagger as he waited. 

It took around an hour for a deer to get close enough to him to kill it. He hopped down from the tree and stuck his dagger in its throat. That killed it right off and Haytham smirked at his victory. He may not be a talented tree climber but this made him feel good. It made him feel good that he actually succeeded in only his second try. He still had much to learn, he'd try to teach himself while he was out here but it wouldn't hurt to get some help from Kaniehtí:io when he returned. He also began to wonder what other trials he'd have to endure? Not that he minded, he always loved a challenge. He just hoped that they weren't trying to kill him. That would definitely put him off a bit. 

Over the course of the next few days Haytham learned how to climb trees without falling down. He also succeeded in creating a decent tent-like shelter with deer and fox pelts. He had some leftover meat so he didn't have to kill too many innocent little animals. He was sitting by the fire when Kaniehtí:io snuck up behind him. She noticed how much the sun had kissed his skin. He was a bright red but seemed to enjoy it. When she gently touched his back, he jumped in fear. 

"Gods woman! You'll kill me faster than the wildlife!" He was joking of course

Kaniehtí:io grinned at him, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seem to be okay as far as I can tell." She praised him, he looked like he would make it just fine out here. Then she noticed the bruises and scrapes all along his torso and arms. The gashes looked pretty bad. 

"Did you get mauled already?" She found herself asking as her fingertips traced his wounds.

Haytham shook his head. "No, those are from falling out of trees. I've taught myself the very basics of it by now but it was a hard lesson to have learned." He gave her a small smile, "I'm alright, Ziio. I'll survive." He reassured her, "Go back home before I'm banished from your tribe." He chuckled, Kaniehtí:io did as well. 

"Very well. I will check up on you soon." She then hopped off. He watched as she left with a smile on his lips. That woman was so gorgeous, kind and fierce and she was his. She was bearing his child, and she was soon to be his wife. He let his thoughts drift to what their child would look like. Haytham knew they'd be beautiful, he hoped that they had freckles like Kaniehtí:io, he knew the child would have dark skin like their mother, he wanted them to look just like her. He also wanted a girl. He always wanted a daughter, a girl that he'd be able to raise into a rough and tumble, yet soft and kind woman. The thought of a son worried him. His years as an assassin might rub off more easily on the boy. He also feared that the boy would have a rougher time getting along with Haytham; that was because Haytham feared that if he ever did have children, he may very well die and leave that child with their mother. He didn't think that that was right at all, it was awful, Haytham recalled.

He took his mind off of those thoughts and focused back on the fire that burned in front of him. He rather liked being a wild man. Perhaps this was the life for him. He felt alive and very proud of his athleticism. He may need to get back into the routine of getting more fit but that wasn't a problem. His being more fit might make Kaniehtí:io more impressed. He would work on that after he survived another week and a half. Haytham's eyes looked upon the sky to see that the beautiful galaxy had filled it, this night was perfect. He knew Kaniehtí:io was watching this as well and she was thinking the same thing. 


End file.
